An electric connector is generally required to connect electronic devices with the network or other related electronic devices.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201010042725.9 discloses a network connector having a filter. The network connector includes a housing, a box provided in the housing, a plastic back shell, a PCB board fixed to the plastic back shell, plug terminals, an annular magnetic master slice and pins. The pins are inserted inside from a bottom of the plastic back shell and welded onto the PCB board.
Such a traditional network connector has only one PCB board, and all of the plug terminals, transformers, the pins are directly welded to the PCB board. Thus, the production of the PCB board is a trouble and inefficient. Moreover, it is difficult to determine an exact location of a failure point during detection of the PCB board, and it is not conducive to maintenance. Further, if the exact failure point cannot be found, the whole PCB board and components thereon have to be replaced, which is wasteful and increases the cost of the network connector.
The above information disclosed in the Background only intends to better understand the backgrounds of the disclosure, so the Background may include information which does not belong to the prior art known by those skilled in the art.